A new life: Our own life together
by LenneTidus23
Summary: Takes place Immediately Post-Game. Contains Spoilers from beginning! Serah is back and it's time to start planning a wedding and a new life together with Snow... but what's a life without it's own little problems?
1. 1: The Return

**Hey guys, there's been much confrontation going on in my mind about which of my works i want to start putting up, but I've finally come to the decision that this is the right one. I'll start by saying that i do not own the main characters or FF13, they rightfully belong to SqaureSoft/ SqaureEnix. However, as te story progresses there will have to be a few Original Characers, I will be claiming the rit for those hehe**

**Anyway, this is my second Fanfiction, one for Final Fantasy 13, it takes place immediatey Post-Game and will contain spoilers from the outset, if you have not played the game then i suggest you either play it now or watch all the walkthroughs that they have on youtube And for those of you that have slaved away fighting mosters and learning the story line... Here goes, enjoy...**

**Reviews are much welcomed, please let me know your thoughts on it, i would really appreciate it. Thanks :)**

**

* * *

**

**Serah P.O.V**

Amazingly, things went back to normal quicker than I had expected. It was almost as though the l'Cie threat never happened, although we did have the permanent reminder in the form of a giant ice planet connected with Gran Pulse, and everyone lived in harmony with one another. The Guardian Corps and other military branches had managed to find a way back onto Cocoon through the ice tunnel, and work immediately started on re-building the world we'd once had. To everyone's surprise, there wasn't that much work to do; it was still possible for humans to live on Cocoon without being in danger. Meanwhile, those who had survived the joining of the two worlds were re-located to Gran Pulse (Without being Purged – that was all over now). True, they had to do a little re-building here also, but it was nothing that we couldn't handle.

On the day I'd returned, with a little boy named Dajh who had also been made into a l'Cie, I remembered seeing a few figures on the horizon; one was short with colorful clothing, another was tall and thin, one had an afro, and the last was taller than the others with a black bandana on their head.

Immediately, I took hold of Dajh's shoulder and leant down to him. " Look there" I said, pointing to the figures. Dajh looked in the direction of my hand and then began to run frantically in their direction. I took up a light jog in their direction too, only have my first thoughts confirmed when I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Serah!" Snow shouted at the top of his lungs, and took up a run in my direction. The man with the Afro was now holding Dajh in his arms; of course, it was his father whom he'd been telling me about on our journey back.

That thought immediately disappeared when I got a closer view of my fiancé, I hadn't seen his smiling face in so long and right now I just wanted to hold him close. "Snow!" I called, desperately reaching my arms out towards him; every second he got closer just wasn't fast enough.

"Serah." Finally, he scooped me up into his strong arms and held me close, so happy that he spun us around a couple of times before setting me back on the ground and kissing my forehead. "You're alright aren't you?" He asked, with a slight panic creeping into his voice.

I just smiled at him. "Yea, I'm just fine," I almost whispered.

"Good, lets keep it that way from now on, agreed?"

My cheeks hurt from smiling so much. I gave a light nod of my head. "Agreed." He then pulled me into one of his tight hugs, and just held on.

The next person I saw was my sister, Lightning. "I missed you," I said as I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Serah…" she replied, almost as if she didn't believe I was there. "I'm sorry."

I pulled back so that I could see her face again, "It's okay."

Just then, I felt Snow pull me back into his side. "Hey! Come on, the apologies can wait!" I found myself giggling at his forwardness, happy to see that nothing had changed him. "We've got a wedding to plan! You are gonna allow it –right?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked longingly at my sister. She and Snow hadn't always seen eye to eye when it came to my future and I was prepared for her to pull her gun blade on him there and then. However, I saw a glint in her eye that had been missing for years and it only made me more hopeful. As the other boys made fun of Snow for his assertiveness, I just looked on at Light. Was this really happening? Was she really going to accept the fact that Snow and I were in love and wanted a future together?

"I swear to you, I will make her happy." Snow said, as a verbal promise to the woman who had played the role of both mother and father to me for so many years.

It was then that Lightning looked straight at Snow, and I couldn't breath as my future hung by a single moment. "I believe you." Light replied, and then turned to me, giving another pause, "congrats."

I don't know what happened in those days that I was crystallized, but I did know that I was grateful for whatever had occurred between my sister and my fiancé, and maybe now we could live a life in harmony with each other. Just like Cocoon and Gran Pulse.

That day seems like it happened years ago, compared to what's happening now.

After we'd done more talking, Lightning and Snow led the group back to a small village called Oerba, where we settled into what I could only describe as a run down tin hut with stairs.

Once inside, I found that it was cozier than I had originally pictured; there was a large bedroom, with at least six single beds, an open plan kitchen and living area, and a large bathroom for us to share. Oh dear, I wondered how Snow would cope with that. It wasn't home, but at least it was better than nothing.

Dajh immediately ran around the whole place, until he finally found the bedroom. "Daddy! Come look!" he yelled, not urgently, but playfully. His father, who I now knew as Sazh, went to find his son. From where we were stood, everyone else could see him too. He was jumping up and down on one of the beds with the Chocobo chick flying around his head. "I want this one!"

We all started laughing, after everything the boy had been through at his age, it was nice to see that he was still a playful soul. I then felt a pair of arms around my shoulders and a strong jaw by my ear. "Maybe ours will be just like him," Snow whispered, low enough that only I would hear. I managed to turn around in his arms and wrap my own around his waist.

"Maybe," I whispered back. We'd always talked about having a big family. I was only eighteen, but there was no harm in planning for the future, right? Snow was orphaned when he was little, and had no brothers and sisters (only his friends from NORA), and I only had Lightning as a reminder of my childhood. So more than anything, I wanted my own children to have someone else with them if anything should happen to me.

It was then that I saw the young boy; Hope I think he'd introduced himself as, in the kitchen looking through the cupboards. "What do we do about food here?" He asked, gathering the attention of everyone apart from Sazh and Dajh, who were both in the bedroom now. "There are no stores or food markets on Gran Pulse."

That's when realization hit me. He was right. Gran Pulse was nothing but a wasteland until the government built things here too. Until then, we had no definite food supply, sure there was a lake on the edge of Oerba, but we didn't know how pure the water was.

It was Snow who answered. "We just do what we did before." He stated, as a matter of fact. Hope and Lightning just looked at him, and I was a total loss, because I had no clue what they had done before. "When we were here with Fang and Vanille," he continued. " Until the government says we can go back to Cocoon, we'll just have to hunt for our food, right?"

I looked at Lightning. I could tell from the way she was frowning that she was considering it. "We'll have to act soon." She said. "With six mouths to feed, one of those being a child and another being a pig, we'll need to make sure we have enough time to get all we need."

"Hey, who you callin' a pig, sis?" Snow replied.

"I'm not your sister." Lightning chastised, as usual.

"Not yet anyway!" I chimed in excitedly.

We all seemed to have a little laugh at that, and I was glad that we were all acting like a little family already. "Alright, " Lightning turned to me. "I'm gonna go out and get dinner with Snow and Sazh. Think you can do a little cleaning whilst we're gone?"

I felt my mouth curl in the corner slightly. "I'm not even married yet Light, and I'm already being treated like a little house wife."

She could tell I was joking, and I was happy to see a small smile form on her face. She grabbed her gunblade from the corner, along with both Sazh and Snow's weapons. I followed them to the door, all the while; my hands were intertwined with my wonderful man's. He was the last out the door, stopping to say goodbye to me. "Hurry back," I smiled. He was already down a couple of the stairs, putting his face at the same level as mine.

"I can't stay away from you for long, especially now that I have you back." He put his forehead to mine and I began to remember the times we'd been this close before I was crystallized. My smile grew wider. The way he spoke was so touching, that all my memories came flooding back and I found myself tearing up. Snow immediately put one of his large hands to my face and refused to let anything leak from my eyes. "Hey, it's alright," he whispered. "You're home now, and you're safe. That's all that matters to me. I promised Lightning that the tear you shed when you turned to crystal would be your last. I better keep good on my promise or who knows where she might be pointing her sword next."

I laughed then and the smile, the ine that I loved to see on him, spread across his face. I leaned closer to him and brought my lips to his. It had been so long since we'd shared a kiss like this, the last time had been the night he'd proposed to me, a day that seemed so far away now. I found myself not wanting to let him go again.

Snow was about to wrap one of his muscular arms around my waist, when we were rudely interrupted by a shrill whistle. "Come on, Hero." My sister called from further down the path. "There'll be plenty of time for violating my baby sister's innocence when we get back. Food first, fun after."

"You better go," I said as I pulled away and put my forehead to his.

He sighed slightly, his dreamy blue eyes looking into mine and then all over my face. This was one of those very rare moments that his over-confident exterior broke slightly, revealing a love struck puppy, and he assured me that I was the only one who got to see it. He then gave a slight nod and pulled back. "Don't worry baby, your Hero will bring back a feast fit for a King." His cocky self was back, and he practically ran down the stairs to try and catch up with Lightning and Sazh, tripping on the last step slightly and earning a quiet chuckle and head nod from me.

I then shut the door of the tin hut and headed back inside. _**Now then**_, I thought to myself, _**if I lived here… Where would I keep a mop and bucket?**_

**So that was it for chaper one, hope you enjoyed it, please share your thoughts on reviews if you wish xx**


	2. 2: Going Home

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 2... I do not own any of the characters or locations, all rights to those belong to Square Enix and Square Soft..**

**Anyway, things re moving along now, hope you enjoy it xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two**

**Serah P.O.V**

**6 weeks later.**

I was amazed at how our government had changed. Instead of relying on a dictator, what was left of the Guardian Corps had managed to work together with the civilians to re-build what was damaged on Cocoon.

A couple of weeks after we'd arrived in Oerba; we had a government official knocking on the door. I answered it in a makeshift pair of pyjamas that I'd made up from old sheets left in the tin can, Snow was right behind me. As soon as he saw the guy in uniform he gently urged me out of the way and took over the conversation. The man told him that restoration work had started on Cocoon, and that he would appreciate it if the group who had led the resistance during the purge would take part also.

It was early morning, and I was awake before everyone else as usual. The day was starting out misty, and miserable, but nevertheless I got out of bed and made my way out into the main part of the tin can house that we were living in. We'd managed to make it so cosy, snug because there were six of us, but cosy still. There were pillows on the long couch, there were chairs around the table, and the kitchen was even sparkling clean thanks to my determination for good hygiene.

I made my way over to the window that over-looked the lake, or should have; today you could hardly see anything for all the mist. The weather reminded me of how my head was feeling; unclear, particularly about the past and how everything had turned out with PSICOM and the l'cie. I found myself fiddling with the pendant around my neck; the one that Snow had bought the night he had proposed to me, and he had one identical to it; it was a silver chain with a ball pendent that had a spiral cascading from the bottom. If there was one thing I was clear about right now, it was how much I loved him for being so kind and caring behind his male bravado.

Suddenly, the weather didn't bother me as much; I was going to be Mrs. Serah Villiers, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. As I began to slip further into my daydream, I was vaguely aware of Snow behind me. I don't know how I knew it was him, I just did. He began to twirl my long rose tinted hair between his fingers and wrapped another arm around my thin waist.

"If you get any tinier, I'm not going to be able to find you anywhere," He said, with the hint of a smile on his voice.

"Good morning to you too," I smiled.

"Good morning." He groaned lightly, and removed his hand from my hair so that he could yawn. "But seriously, will you eat more? For me, I'm getting worried."

I laughed a little at that. "You've not been awake for more than five minutes, and already you're worrying about me being too skinny," I said, turning to face him and his adorable blue eyes that made me melt like ice cream. "I was born this thin Snow. You don't hear me telling you to stick yourself in a dryer to make you shrink a little so I can kiss you better, do you?" His eyebrows knitted together slightly at that, which I took as a sign that he was far too tired to understand what I'd said. "Aww, don't worry Honey," I said, slightly in a tone that I would use for a baby, but I knew he wouldn't mind. "You just sit on the couch and I'll get you a drink."

"Thank you baby," He replied and brought his wonderful lips down to meet mine.

I wasn't so surprised when we were able to find raw coffee plants on Gran Pulse; it was full to the brim with natural herbs that we used to use every day on Cocoon. And I was pleased to see that whoever had lived here before the purge started owned a rarely used coffee maker.

Handing my fiancé his drink, I stole a glance out of the window. Amongst the heavy mist I saw a group of people all huddled together, like something exciting was happening. I then noticed that someone was headed for our house, they were tall and dressed in dark clothing, their whole body language screamed importance.

"Hey Snow?" I asked, pulling my eyebrows together.

By now he was already half way through his drink. "Yea?" He replied, reclining back to take another sip.

"Do you have any restoration today?"

"Not that I'm aware of, why do you ask?" His attention was on me now, instead of the cup, and I looked down at him.

"Because I think there's someone important heading this way." That sure woke him up. In a split second, he was looking out of the window with me, and I saw his body go rigid. "Snow, what is it?" I asked, but he didn't give me an answer straight away, instead he ran back into the bedroom to pull on his boots and trench coat.

When he came back through the house, that's when he said, "stay here Serah, I'll be right back I promise." Something in the way he said it told me not to worry, I nodded at him and my eyes followed him as he walked out of the door. I then snapped my head back to the window, where I saw Snow seconds later as he approached the figure.

There seemed to be a tension between them as they introduced themselves to one another, but then, as the conversation progressed I saw Snow relaxing. By the end of the conversation they were shaking hands. Once they were finished, Snow made a complete 180 degree turn and bolted for the house.

"Serah! Get everyone up!" He shouted, as if he thunderous boots against the stairs weren't enough to wake everyone already. He was back through the front door before i could even reply with my own shout.

"What's wrong?" I asked, slightly stunned.

"Nothing's wrong baby!" He boomed happily and scooped my up in his arms, spinning me around the open-plan kitchen. "For once, something's actually right!"

"Well are you going to be quiet and tell me, or do you have to tell the whole neighbourhood?" I couldn't help but smile at him as he put me down and ran an over-excited hand through his messy blonde, bandana free hair.

"The whole neighbourhood already knows!" He said, much quieter than before. "We need to get everyone up and get ready! We're going home!"

I felt my eyes widen. "We're going home?"

"Yea, we're all going home! Back to Cocoon! Back to Bodhum!"

"Wow! That's wonderful news!" I felt my cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling so much. I then thought it all over in my head, in an instant. "Oh my God! We've gotta get ready!" I screeched and ran into the bedroom.

I heard Snow chuckle and run in after me. I immediately went to my sister's bed and shook her whilst Snow started on the boys. Lightning woke up almost immediately of course; she was a light sleeper and was ready to wake if anything attacked. I jumped back as her fist flew through the air.

"Claire, come on! We're going home!"

She shot up to a seating position and looked at me. "Really? Since when?"

I laughed at her sudden attempt at excitement. "Since just now, someone came to the house and told Snow."

She let her eyes droop and fell back on her pillow. "How do you know that the Big Idiot isn't just pulling a prank?"

I still kept the smile on my face. "Because Snow knows how much we all want to go home. Come on." I stood up and tapped her lightly on the leg. "Get up or get left behind." I saw that Snow had already woken up Sazh and Hope, that only left little Dajh to me. I quietly made my way to his bed and peered over the top of his sheets. The little guy was still fast asleep, so I started by gently shaking his shoulder and cooing him awake. "Dajh..." I called. "Come on Dajh, wake up."

To my surprise, it didn't take much effort to him. After I'd called his name a few times, his dark eyelashes fluttered open. "Hi Serah," he lightly mumbled. "Are we home yet?"

I beamed at him. "Not yet little buddy, but guess what?"

"What?" the thought of something new intrigued his mind and he began pushing the covers away.

"Later today, we're getting on an airship. And that airship is going to take us all home."

"We're going home today?"

"That's right, so you've gotta get up and get ready, or they'll leave without us."

Suddenly, he threw back the covers and started jumping up and down on the mattress, shouting "I'm going home! I'm going home!" This earned him a laugh from everyone who was already awake before we immediately started getting ready to leave.

* * *

**There we go.. they're off home... Reviews much appreciated, Hope you liked it xxxx**


End file.
